Frozen Vigil
by Nardragon
Summary: The day was just like any other for Elsa. That was until Kristoff returned to the castle with a bloody and bruised Anna in his hands.


Alright, a lot of you have been asking me to write a story where Anna gets hurt and how Elsa reacts to it. And who am I to deny you the right to read such a story, so I gave it my best shot. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The day started off as any other for Elsa. She had breakfast with Anna, then said goodbye as Anna left for the day with her three favourite boys (well her favourite boy, snowman and reindeer) and Elsa withdrew to her study to tackle the mountain of paper work waiting for her. And her day was progressing normal enough, with her reading endless reports and notes…that is until Kai burst through the door to her study. She was a bit startled; it wasn't like him to enter unannounced.

"Kai…" The look on his face made her pause. Something was wrong. "What is it?"  
He took three deep breathes, "Your Majesty…the Princess…"

Elsa was on her feet and out the door. Kai followed her.  
"What happened?" Elsa asked as they all but ran down the halls.  
"I'm not sure your majesty. The Ice master, he returned with Princess Anna in his hands…she' was unconscious and sustained injuries…they looked quiet grave."  
"What?" Elsa stumbled a step and Kai held out a hand to support her.  
"How?" She asked. Kai shook his head indicating he didn't know. She quickened her pace.  
"Kristoff…and him,"  
"He is injured as well, he didn't seem able to support himself, the reindeer brought him in, but he was conscious last I saw him."  
"Where's Anna now?"  
"Receiving medical attention."

Elsa felt like a pit had opened beneath her. Her breathing quickened and the edges of her visions went black. Her stomach twisted painfully and her heart was pounding. A layer of frost started to emanate from her footsteps. Kai noticed but chose not to comment. That's when they came into the main hall, which was a flurry of action. Elsa's eyes darted back and fought, searching through the sea of staff rushing around. She saw no sign of Anna but she spotted a pair of antlers.

She strode towards them. Everyone moved out of her way. The room was growing noticeably colder. She came upon Sven standing next to Kristoff. The ice harvester was sitting against the wall, having his head and leg wrapped in bandages. His torso was already thickly bandaged. Olaf was next to him, speaking words of encouragement. When Kristoff saw Elsa he tried to sit up only to yell out in pain.  
"Don't move, you may have a fractured rib," One of the women attending to him said.

Elsa kneeled next him.  
"Elsa…" He gasped out the word like it caused him pain, "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them…but there were so many. I don't where they all came from…I'm so sorry,"  
"Kristoff what happened? Is Anna okay?" Her heart rate picked up again. "Kristoff answer me,"  
"Your majesty, he's in shock and disorientated," Someone told her. She turned her attention to Olaf. She noticed that he wasn't all too put together…literally. He nose was broken, as was one arm and he was missing a leg.

"Elsa," He limped towards her. "Elsa, we were attacked,"  
"What?! By who?!"  
"I don't know, but they tried to take Anna. Sven and Kristoff fought them off but Anna…she wasn't moving when we got to her,"  
"_What?"_ Elsa started having trouble breathing. Ice grew outwards from where she was, the temperature dropped drastically. Olaf tried to soothe her.  
"Elsa, you need to calm down," he said placing his good arm on his shoulder. Elsa shook her head.  
"I need to know where Anna is," She said,  
"I'm sure she's fine,"  
"How would you know?" She snapped. The ice increased. She stood and blast of frost erupted from her hands making everyone in the general vicinity jump back.  
"_WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" _She yelled. A few of the servants shared terrified looks, that didn't go unnoticed by Elsa. "Where is she? Tell me now!"

"Your majesty the ice…" Gerda started to say. Elsa levelled a glare at her that made her retreat several steps.  
"Your majesty," Kai's slightly shaking voice reached her ears, she turned to face him. "She's in here your majesty…" Kai indicated and Elsa was running. If anyone had been stupid enough to get in her way she would have knocked them aside, not caring if she froze them in the process. All that mattered now was Anna. Anna. She entered room to find several persons moving quickly around a couch. They paused when Elsa entered, all glancing at the ice that came with her. Without being told they moved aside and Elsa saw her little sister. She almost collapsed but someone braced her.

Anna was lying on the couch…looking broken. There were bruises covering her face, arms and neck. Her dress was torn in several places. There was a gash at her hairline and her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was stained with red. There were smaller cuts lining her arms. Her eyes were closed. If not for the barely noticeable rise and fall of her chest she could have been…  
"Oh Anna…" The words came out as a choked sob. She moved next to her.  
"Your majesty…I know this is hard for you to see…but it would only make our job harder if we have to prevent frostbite for ourselves and the princess." A doctor said. That snapped Elsa to her senses somewhat. She concentrated and the ice dissipated, but there was still a small area of frost around her that she couldn't repress.

Elsa turned to the doctor and asked the question she was dreading to hear the answer for. "W... will she... be okay?" She voice was shaking.  
"We'll do everything we can,"  
Elsa nodded, but it didn't escape her that his response didn't answer her question. Kai lead her from the room, as they were leaving Elsa took one more look at Anna. That was all she could stomach…she doubled over and retched. Attendants rushed around her but she barely noticed.

God…Anna. Her precious little sister had been hurt and she hadn't been there to stop it.  
"Your majesty maybe you should sit," Someone said to her. She nodded absently not really realising as someone lead her to a sofa. Nor did she register when Gerda placed a mug of tea in her hands, or that only seconds after it touched her hands the tea froze. The only thing she could she processes was Anna just lying there. Who would do this?

The second that question entered her mind fury surged in her and she got to her feet, the mug in her hands forgotten, tumbled to the floor and broke leaving a block of frozen tea. Elsa summoned the captain of the guards.

"I want the persons responsible for this attack found at once and I want them brought to me in chains," her voice was cold and sharp.  
The man saluted and ran off. Whoever did this would pay, if it was the last thing she did she would make sure they suffered.  
Kristoff came over to her. He was heavily bandaged and Sven was helping him walk. Olaf was with them.  
"Elsa…I'm so sorry," He said looking miserable.  
"Kristoff no," She shook her head and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I should be thanking you. You brought Anna back, if it wasn't for you Anna could have…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"Is Anna going to be okay?" Olaf asked. He was still in a mess but he didn't seem to care. Elsa felt a lump of fear grow in the throat and she almost retched again.  
"I…I don't know," She gasped out and collapsed back into her seat. She was sick to her stomach. She was sure she would have gagged again if she hadn't already emptied the contents of her stomach. Olaf took one of her hands in his own and Sven nudged her gently. She buried her face into his fur and cried. Kristoff sat next to her and rubbed small circles in her back.

"Hey, Anna is too stubborn to…" Kristoff hesitated trying to find the right words, "To let this get her. She's strong. She'll be fine. You'll see,"  
Elsa nodded but she didn't really believe it. She wanted to; with every fibre of her being she wanted to believe that was true. That Anna would be okay. But she couldn't. Anna's broken and beaten body was burned into the back of her eyes.

"Kristoff, what happened?" Elsa turned to look at the ice harvester.  
"I'm not entirely sure. We had gone to the docks for a walk. Olaf and Sven were entertaining the children and Anna and I were sitting nearby watching. A few of the kids got too grabby with Olaf's nose and arms so I went to help him. Only for a second. I only turned away for a second, I swear." He let his head drop into his hands. "When I looked back Anna was gone…I didn't realise that someone…that anyone would take her. But we heard her scream. I got there as fast as I could, but when I found them they had already knocked her out. They were pulling her somewhere. There were so many... ten maybe more. I tried to fight them off…but if not for Sven and Olaf I wouldn't have gotten out of there either."

"Did you recognise anyone?" Elsa asked.  
"No…I'm sorry, I should have done more"  
Elsa sighed, "It's alright, you got her back…that's what matters," She leaned back, tilting her head upwards. Kristoff lifted his head hearing the underlying tone in her voice.  
"But?" He asked.  
"I didn't say but," Elsa said not looking at him.  
"It was implied. Are you mad with me?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"Anna was with me when she got hurt,"  
Elsa took a deep breath, keeping her gaze fixed at the ceiling, "No I'm not mad with you,"  
"But you are mad,"

Elsa finally looked at him. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He saw the anger there, but he also saw the fear and worry. If her eyes hadn't told him, he would have been able to guess from the layer of frost that surrounded her. It kept growing and receding as she struggled to control it. He impulsively took her hand in his. She glanced down at their hands then back up at him.

"She'll be okay," He said the words as much to Elsa as he said it to himself. She didn't respond, instead leaning back again keeping her eyes locked upwards. But she didn't let go. He suspected that she needed the comfort, however small it was. He followed her lead and leaned back looking at the ceiling. Olaf sat on Elsa's other side and Sven lay down in front of Kristoff. Even without the ice around Elsa anyone could sense the gloomy and icy mood around the group.

Elsa lost track of how she'd been sitting there, half an hour? An hour…maybe two. All she knew was that every minute she sat here…no, every second she sat here without word about Anna felt like an eternity. Every moment she struggled to hold on. Her fear grew with each passing moment and it was becoming more difficult to control her powers. It had started to snow around her. Her breathing was shaky and irregular…each one she took was painfully, as thought that knob of fear in her chest was actually there, slowly growing…suffocating her.

Her mind kept wandering to the worst case scenario. And when she wasn't thinking about that Anna's broken form was seared into her mind's eye. Would she ever be able to forget that image? She doubted it. When she saw the doctor from before coming towards her surged to her feet. Kristoff stood with Sven's help. The unsmiling face only made the fear in her chest grow.

'_No…please god no,'_ she thought. Steeling herself for the worst, "Anna…she isn't…"  
"She's alive," Elsa let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, "However…" At that word her breath caught in her throat, she looked at him.  
"…Yes?"  
"However…she hasn't responded at all to anything we've tried. She's still unconscious. I fear that her life may not be entirely out of danger yet. I've done everything I could. It's in fates hands now. If she wakes I'm sure she'll be fine…but if she doesn't wake soon…you have to be prepared that she may never wake up."

Elsa swayed and Kai and Gerda caught her. She was sick again, even though she hadn't drank or eaten anything. Elsa felt numb and disorientated. When her head stopped spinning as much Elsa asked, "Where is she?"  
"We moved her to her room,"  
Elsa nodded curtly and strode from the room. No one followed her right way. The distance to Anna's room was far too long for her liking, but once standing at the door fear consumed her, making it impossible for her to move.

She summoned whatever little courage she could and forced herself to open the door. At the sight of Anna, she broken down gripping the door frame for support. Anna…Anna her precious little sister…the only reason she was alive right now…was lying on the bed, looking for all the world…dead. No…there was the faintest moment of her chest…but just barely…it could stop at any moment.

Anna looked so pale and small. The bandages that covered her only made her look paler. Elsa somehow found her way to the side of the bed.  
"Oh, Anna…" She took one pale, slender hand in her own. She gasped when she touched Anna's skin. There was no warmth there. Anna who was always, always warm…and bright…and lively. Elsa drew back her hands, fearing she might lose control of her powers and make it worse. Tears were blinding her vision. She collapsed at the side of the bed, unable to will herself to move. She must have been there a while because the next thing she was aware of was someone lifting her.

"No…Anna," She managed to say.  
"Your majesty, allow us to clean you up first. Your sister will be here when you return." A gentle voice told her.  
"Will she?" She asked. No response. But Elsa didn't struggle as the person carried her to her room and someone else cleaned her face. She no longer had the power or the resolve to resist. When she did return to Anna's room, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were there, sitting around the bed. Olaf had replaced his broken arm and nose, but was still missing a leg.

"Elsa?" He spoke in a timid voice, "I'd hate to ask this right now but…" He indicated to his missing leg.  
"Of course Olaf. I should have done it before," She said.  
"It's okay. I know you have other things on your mind."  
Elsa lifted her hands and a small furry moved around Olaf. A small lump of snow formed for his leg…much smaller than the other leg.  
"Sorry…hold on…" She tried again only to make his leg too big this time.  
"Elsa, it's okay," Olaf said grinning at her. "I like it this way," He limped around on his mismatching legs.

Elsa knew the snowman was lying. Not even Olaf could have a cheerful disposition while being forced to stumble about on uneven legs. He was just saying that for her…so she wouldn't feel bad about her slipping control of her powers. But Elsa did feel bad. Her powers were slipping again and she knew why. Because Anna, her pillar of support wasn't there…no…she forced that thought out of her mind. Anna wasn't gone, she was right here. Elsa sat in a chair next to the bed.

A silent vigil began. No one in the room spoke unless necessary. Kai and Gerda came in at regular intervals to ask if they required anything, each time they were sent away. When night began to fall Elsa looked over at Kristoff. He'd been sitting for the past few hours even with his injuries.  
"Kristoff, you should go get some sleep. You're injuries must still be causing you discomfort," Elsa said.  
He shook his head. "No, I don't want to…" He looked at Anna.  
"I understand, but Anna would kill me if anything were to happen to you,"

They exchanged a glance at Elsa's words. "Ask Gerda to prepare a room nearby, that way you won't be very far." She suggested. Kristoff's injures must have been more painfully that she first suspected because he nodded without further argument. He and Sven moved to the door. Kristoff nudged Olaf and indicated to the door. The snowman looked between Anna, Elsa and the door for a moment before standing and leaving with the others.

Elsa hadn't even realised she'd been left alone. Gerda came in a bit later.  
"Your majesty, would you care for dinner?" She asked gently.  
"No, thank you," Elsa responded without looking away from Anna.  
"But you haven't eaten since-"  
"I said _no,_" She snapped a bit harsher than she expected to. Gerda jumped at the tone and retreated quickly. Elsa sighed and looked at her sister. She slowly reached out and took one of Anna's hands.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I should have been there. I should have protected you, like you protected me," Tears were running down her cheeks, only to freeze there. She brought Anna's hand closer gently kissing her knuckles.  
"Please…_please_ don't leave me. Please. I don't know what I would do without you. Please Anna, you can't leave…you're all I have. You can't leave."

There was no response from the girl. Elsa almost gave up then. The only thing that kept her from unhinging was holding Anna's hand. Even though it was cold she could just feel the faint, but steady throb. That one beat was the only thing grounding Elsa right now.

So she remained, resisting her head on the edge of the bed. She felt exhausted but she refused to sleep, less something happen. She forced herself to stay awake. She found herself timing Anna's breathing.  
One…two…in…one…two…out. That's how the time went. Once while counting she reached three and Anna didn't breath in. For a second fear consumed her, frost creeping up instantly but then Anna took a breath and Elsa was so relieved she cried.

'_El-sa,'_

Elsa's head snapped up. Had she just heard that? It had been so faint; it could have been her mind playing tricks on her. She waited and waited…just when she'd ready to write it off as her imagination she felt slight moment against her palm.

"Elsa…" Anna repeated a bit louder this time. Her eyes flicked for a second.  
"ANNA!" Elsa let out a cry that woke half the castle. She surged forward and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
"Oh, thank god…thank god," Elsa cried into Anna's hair.  
"Elsa…hurts…" Anna gasped out.  
"Oh," Elsa drew back, half laughing, "I'm sorry," She smiled brightly and kissed Anna's forehead, nose and cheeks. She hugged her again, but not as thigh this time.  
"Never scare me like that again," Elsa whispered.  
"What happened?" Anna asked a bit confused.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Last thing I remember was…someone grabbed me from behind…" Anna's brows knitted in thought. Elsa brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead again.  
"Don't worry, it doesn't matter now. As long as you're okay, nothing else matters." Elsa whispered.

That's how the rest of the castle found them, with the queen hugging a dazed and confused princess. Olaf jumped on top of the two giving them the warmest hug he could.  
"Anna you're okay. You're okay!" He cried.  
"Olaf? What happened to your leg?" Anna asked. Elsa and Olaf laughed. Elsa was about to explain but Kristoff had enter the room and let out a happy bellow. He almost knocked over Elsa and Olaf as he hugged Anna.  
"Kristoff, what happened to you?" Anna asked eyeing his bandages.  
"You're one to talk," he said not letting her go.  
"What?" For the first time she noticed her own bandages.

"Did something happen?" Anna asked looking around the room. Most persons were crying happily. Anna locked gazes with her sister who was crying the most.  
"Rest," She kissed Anna's brow once more, "We can talk in the morning,"  
Anna gave her perplexed look. No one explained further than that. Kai and Gerda ushered everyone else from the room, leaving Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.  
"What happened?" Anna asked again.  
"Sleep," Elsa urged gently, interweaving their fingers together, "No need to talk of unpleasantries now."

Anna realised she wasn't going to find out anything else that night so let herself fall asleep, taking comfort from the fact that everyone she loved was near.

The next afternoon because there was no longer any worry, Kristoff was retelling what occurred in animated detail. They were in their favourite sitting room.  
"We saw these men dragging Anna and I just went to action. I was punching and kicking, but there were so many. I was about to be overrun, that's when Sven leapt into action. Ten men or not, they all ran after taking a few hits from the big guys antlers," Kristoff patted Sven.

"All this fuss, over me. I'm sorry if I made you all worry," Anna said, but she addressed the last part mainly to Elsa. The queen took Anna's hand in her own.  
"It wasn't your fault…just never make me worry like that again," Elsa smiled gently. Anna returned the gesture and leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder. Elsa brushed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey, hey. Don't forget I help too," Olaf said jumping up, his legs now the same size.  
"Oh right, Olaf nailed this one guys right in the eye with his nose," Kristoff said. Olaf demonstrated by attacking Kristoff with his nose.  
"HEY! Watch it snowman," Kristoff snapped. Sven leapt forward to protect Kristoff. The sister's laughed.

A knock on the door cut short Olaf's and Sven's antler/carrot duel. The captain of the guards walked in and bowed.  
"Your majesty, we found the men who attacked the princess, we have them waiting in the throne room"  
Anna felt Elsa stiffen against her and the room got noticeably colder. Elsa stood and followed him out the room.  
"Guys, help me up," Anna said. Sven and Olaf helped her up and they followed after Elsa.

Elsa strode into the room and the temperature dropped to almost zero. There were eleven men kneeling on the floor, chains linking their ankles and wrist. Elsa strode towards them and frozen icicles burst from the ground surround each man.

"Now I'm only going to ask once, why did you attack my sister?" Elsa said, her voice deathly cold.  
None replied. Elsa made the icicles grow, not stopping when they started to pressing to the men's skin.  
"WE'RE FROM WESELTON!" One cried out. "The duke ordered us to kidnap the princess and hold her for ransom."  
Elsa smiled dangerously and stopped the icicles.  
"Alright, I need you take a message back to your duke. If he ever tries anything ever again. Anything…even if he dears to send so much as a letter I'll consider it an act of war and have my entire army move on Weaseltown. And make sure he knows that I'll be at the front of the line, so when he feels the chill and the ice starts to grow on the walls of his room he'll know it's me,"

All the men shivered.  
"Now, since I'm in a good mood I'll let you decide who gets to carry the message."  
"What?" One asked.  
"You hurt my sister, you didn't think I was going to let you live? I only need one of you take the message."  
"Wait, no you can't…" another cried, but he shut up when the ice started to crawl up his body.  
"I can't what?" Elsa asked. He gulped but could do nothing but watch as the ice continued to grow.  
The other men began to beg for the life of their comrade.

"Elsa stop!"Anna's voice rang out in the cold room. Elsa dropped her hand and turned to the sound of her voice. Anna walked towards her sister as quickly as she could.  
"Anna don't move so fast, you could aggravate your injuries,"  
"No Elsa, you can't hurt them," Anna said speaking softer now that she was closer.  
"I…I can't?" Elsa asked bemused. Anna shook her head.  
"You shouldn't. It's not right,"  
"Not right?" Elsa snapped, "Anna they hurt you,"  
"But I'm fine,"  
"Fine? _Fine!_ Covered in bandages is your version of fine?" The ice around Elsa began to grow.  
"Elsa it doesn't matter,"  
"No they hurt you!" Elsa pointed and as she did a burst of frost escaped without her meaning to and it almost hit one of the men. Elsa gasped and drew her hand to her chest, clenching her fist.

"Elsa calm down, look at me," Anna took Elsa's hands in her own. Elsa felt instantly comforted by the warmth she felt there. "Will it make you feel better to hurt them?" Anna asked. Elsa couldn't reply.  
"Hurting them won't change the fact that I got hurt,"

Elsa looked down avoiding Anna's eyes. She turned the guards.  
"See that they are transport to weaseltown, I never want to see their faces again," She said. The guards saluted and quickly took the men from the room.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, trying to meet Elsa's gaze. Elsa took a breath.  
"You are amazing, you know?" She said. Anna blushed slightly.  
"Come on, let's see if we can sneak some chocolate from the kitchens before dinner," Anna said with a grin. Elsa smiled and nodded.

Later that night the sisters were together in Anna's room. Elsa was sitting up, leaning against the headboard of the bed, running her fingers through Anna's hair. The younger girl lying in her lap. Elsa was singing '_Vi har ei tulle'_. When she finished Anna looked up at her.

"Earlier...would you really have…"  
"I don't know," Elsa admitted, "I was just so angry,"  
"You would have done that…for me?"  
Elsa looked down at her.  
"Anna, I would do anything for you,"  
Anna didn't say anything for a while, then, "I'd do the same for you,"

A small smile appeared on Elsa's lips. She leaned down and kissed Anna's head.  
"I love you,"  
"Love you, too…"

Anna drifted into a gentle slumber. As she watched Anna sleep a sense of tranquillity came over Elsa. Just being near her sister always brought calm to her internally. No matter what they were doing, whenever it was just the two of them, Elsa knew everything in her world was alright.

* * *

Wow, this is emotionally taxing. This story took more out of me than I was expecting. I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
